


5 times Steve thought he needed to be worried, but didn't

by KieranIsHiding (XOSweetsOX)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memes, Multi, Protective Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, Steve doesn't understand memes, TikTok, Tony Stark Feels, Tony also likes memes, Vines, bucky likes memes, but brief and non-explicit, but he likes them too, internet culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOSweetsOX/pseuds/KieranIsHiding
Summary: aka: Bucky Barnes is a Zennial, Prove Me Wrong"First thing in the morning, and Bucky is humming to himself in the kitchen when Steve wanders in from the hallway. It’s something low and smooth, and a little raspy, but in a jazzy kind of way.He seems to be making some kind of sandwich, with the toaster and a loaf of bread out on one side of him, and half an avocado out on the other. He’s currently spreading a thin layer of margarine onto two slices of bread, rocking his hips back and forth in an absent-minded little happy-dance.It’s not any kind of sandwich Steve recognizes, though -- and if there’s one thing he’s taken the time to familiarize himself with in this new era, it’s all of the amazing different kinds of food that he can now get at the drop of a hat -- so he pauses out of curiosity."What do you have there, Buck?”The man glances up at Steve with a wicked grin, and proudly holds up the butter knife he’s wielding."A knife!"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. RIP in Peace, Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to an exploration in Bucky Barnes adjusting to the modern world ridiculously well, for once -- so much so that he becomes fluent in internet lingo, memes, and Vines.
> 
> Aka, the world is crazy right now and this started as a drabble of domestic fluff to take my mind off it and grew into 6k (and still going strong) worth of 5+1 Bucky-shenanigans. 
> 
> Dedicated to Katie, for helping me stay afloat more than you know. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy -- let me know in the comments if there are any scenes in particular you would like to see in later chapters!

**[1] - RIP in Peace, Vine**

First thing in the morning, and Bucky is humming to himself in the kitchen when Steve wanders in from the hallway. It’s something low and smooth, and a little raspy, but in a jazzy kind of way.

He seems to be making some kind of sandwich, with the toaster and a loaf of bread out on one side of him, and half an avocado out on the other. He’s currently spreading a thin layer of margarine onto two slices of bread, rocking his hips back and forth in an absent-minded little happy-dance.

It’s not any kind of sandwich Steve recognizes, though -- and if there’s one thing he’s taken the time to familiarize himself with in this new era, it’s all of the amazing different kinds of food that he can now get at the drop of a hat -- so he pauses out of curiosity.

"What do you have there, Buck?”

The man glances up at Steve with a wicked grin, and proudly holds up the butter knife he’s wielding.

"A knife!"

Steve just stares at him in confusion, and there’s awkward silence for a good ten seconds.

Bucky sighs, and pops the two slices of bread into the toaster.

"You're supposed to yell _'no'_ Steve, that’s how it goes."

Steve just shakes his head slowly for a second, lost.

“That’s how _what_ goes, Buck? Do I need to be worried? For you? Or the knife?”

“No, it... it’s a _Vine_ , Steve, it--”

Tony wanders around the corner from behind Steve, and Bucky grabs their lover by the arm before the engineer can move further past them into the kitchen.

“Tony! Tony, hey, you’ve gotta help me out here babe -- explain to Steve what Vine is? Pretty please?”

Tony just gives him a vaguely confused look, brow puckering, and tilts his head to the side.

“...coffee?”

They blink at each other a second, before Bucky holds up a single finger and presses it to Tony’s lips.

“Yes, wait-- _stay_. Wait right here, I’ll…”

Tony just play-nips the assassin’s finger, settling against the counter with one hip, and Bucky presses a brief but firm kiss to his mouth before whirling away towards the coffee machine.

“You too Steve! Stay right there!” He pauses for a second to throw out an arm and point a metal finger at Steve, a look of utter sincerity on his face -- Steve just goes cross-eyed trying to focus on the finger, sighs fondly, and hops up onto a barstool to wait.

Bucky gives a decisive, satisfied nod, and resumes fiddling with the coffee maker.

Steve and Tony both silently watch their lover scurry around the kitchen for a moment, before Steve reaches out to take Tony’s chin between two of his fingers and turn the man to face him.

“Good morning, love.” He murmurs against the engineer’s lips.

“Mmmm, morn’n…” Is all he gets in response, the soft mouth moving to press gentle kisses against his own.

Steve just revels in the moment for a while -- eyes closed, with the feel of one of his lovers against his lips, and the soft sounds of the other moving around nearby, the golden glow of the early-morning sun gently streaming in through the windows to warm the cool room.

Bucky eventually comes back, but slows as he approaches, not wanting to break the peaceful moment.

“Tony, baby: _coffee_.” He purrs.

Tony doesn’t appear to hear him, lips still moving softly against Steve’s. One of the engineer’s hands has moved up to thread gently into Steve’s close-cropped hair, and Steve feels tiny kitten licks against his lower lip.

“Babe-- _Tony_. He pulls back just enough to murmur.

“Hm, wha?” Tony lets out a small, vaguely disappointed whine, but Bucky moves to wrap himself around the engineer from behind, holding the mug of coffee up in the small space between Steve and Tony’s chests.

He leaves a gentle press of lips against the back of the man’s neck, and soothes into Tony’s ear, “Coffee, love. Fresh, for you.”

Tony makes a noise of pleasant surprise, and the hand he has in Steve’s hair flexes gently, nails scratching at Steve’s scalp.

Steve practically purrs at the sensation, leaning in to nudge his nose against his lover’s in an eskimo kiss.

“Drink up, love.” Steve whispers -- but instead of taking the mug for himself, Tony just dips his head to take small sips from the edge of the mug near where Bucky’s metal hand is still wrapped around the handle. Small moans of appreciation float up between Bucky and Steve, and they share a _look_ over their lover’s head.

Steve just smiles fondly, and leans forward to press his lips to Bucky’s, arching over the engineer in between them to get at his other lover.

“Mornin’ Buck.” He rumbles.

“Morning yourself, beautiful.” Bucky chuckles back.

Steve can feel himself blushing in the tips of his ears, but he’s interrupted before he can try to get Bucky back by Tony in between them.

“Ahhhhhh, much better! Okay, what were we talking about?”

Steve glances down, and the mug is completely empty, but -- Bucky is _still holding it_. What-- _how?_

Unfazed, Bucky just pulls the mug away and sets it down on the counter.

“Yay, brain is awake!” Bucky gleefully taps his knuckles gently against Tony’s scalp, and Tony fake-scowls, batting his hand away.

Bucky just grins, and moves to grab his toast out of the toaster.

“We were talking about, um… Oh! Can you explain Vine to Stevie for me?”

Tony freezes, slowly turning to give Bucky an incredulous look.

“Vine?”

“Yeah, you know. Vine.”

“Like, _all_ of Vine?”

Bucky just nods.

“But it’s… _Vine_. I mean sure, I could explain the basic mechanics of it -- _you_ could do that, easily. But as a cultural phenomenon?”

Tony blows out a breath from between pursed lips.

“That would require at _least_ two more PhD’s than I currently have, and approximately three more cups of coffee.”

He turns to Steve, eyes wide.

“Steve, honey… just laugh at the little videos Bucky shows you if you think they’re funny, and don’t question it any further than that. Alright?”

Steve blinks for a moment, before slowly replying.

“I mean, if even _you_ of all people are struggling to explain it, then I... don’t feel offended by that.

Tony’s answering chuckle is low and sleep-rough as the coffee begins to work its magic.

“It’s one of those things you just have to... experience, for a while? Before you can really get it. Not that it’s intellectual, it’s just -- _weird_.”

“Weird, but goddamn _hilarious_.” Bucky interjects. He sets down the toast that now has slices of avocado and… is that olive oil, on it? Anyway, he reaches for his phone on the counter beside them.

“Like, look at this -- Steve, babe, you _need_ to see this.”

“Bucky, I don’t know…”

“No, Steve! Steve just look, I promise, it’s funny, like-- _here_ , look.”

He turns his phone to face Steve, Tony twisting around in between them to get a better look as well.

['Road Work Ahead' Vine - Drew Gooden](https://youtu.be/9sPthPleEKo)

`[“ _Road_ work ahead?! Uh, _yeah_ , I sure _hope_ it does!”]`

“Oh my-- _Buck!"_ Steve chokes on a laugh, burying his face in Tony’s hair. He can feel his lover shaking with laughter in his arms.

“What does that -- what does that even _mean?"_

“It doesn’t-- that’s the point, Stevie! It just _doesn’t."_

Steve gasps out, “But, why is it so _funny?_ It doesn’t even…”

“This is exactly why I said ‘don’t think about it too hard’, babe.” Tony chuckles softly. “It’s not worth the headache of trying to figure it out -- you just kinda have to go with it.”

“I see what you mean.” Steve presses a soft kiss to the top of Tony’s head, lips twisted into a wry grin -- and then Bucky reaches out and snags Steve’s chin to demand a kiss of his own.

“I’m glad it made you laugh though, lover.” Bucky murmurs against his lips.

“It did -- and there are more of these? Just, on the internet?”

“Oh gods,” Tony whispers, feigning terror. “Oh, shock and horror, what have you _done_ Buck? He’s going to seek them out now.”

There’s an evil glint to the assassin’s eyes as he cheerfully replies, “Why yes, Steve! Do you know YouTube?”

“Yes, Buck, I know _The YouTubes."_ Steve rolls his eyes as he looks up at his lover with a matching devious grin.

Tony makes an indignant noise. “Did you just say--”

“Okay, bet! So there are these videos called Vine Compilations -- say it with me Steve, _Vine Compilation."_

“Vine Compilation, on the YouTubes thing that I find via the Google machine.” Steve dutifully repeats.

Tony is practically vibrating in exasperation.

“Yes, okay, good! So you go on there, and you find Vine compilation videos -- they’re usually titled something ridiculous, like ‘Vines that cure Tony Stark’s anger issues’, you know. And you just, _watch_ , and then you _can’t stop laughing_.

Steve reaches out and holds his hand in front of Tony’s face, who looks like he’s about to shed his own skin, and the engineer draws up short. He considers Steve’s hand for a moment, before gently leaning forward to set his teeth into the big knuckle of Steve’s pointer finger, letting out a sigh around it once he’s settled.

“Why don’t you show me, babe?” Steve murmurs, lifting the hand not currently in Tony’s mouth up to rub at his lover’s shoulder. “I’m sure the two of you know all the best ones -- Jarvis has access to YouTube, right?”

Tony huffs around Steve’s knuckle.

“Ob _corshh_ he dushh.” He rears back, reaching out to grab the two supersoldiers each by the hand.

Bucky frantically reaches out with his other hand to grab his -- avocado toast, it must be? Is that a thing? -- off the counter on their way by.

“J, buddy, fire up the small-screen in the bedroom." Tony calls. "It’s a goddamn Saturday, and if we’re gonna waste the morning away cuddling and watching vines, then we’re damn well gonna do it _right_.

They pass Bruce going the other way, headed towards the kitchen while Tony drags his two lovers to the elevator.

He stops, and watches them go by.

“It’s not a sex thing, I promise.” Steve apologizes as he passes.

“It’s _definitely_ a sex thing, and I _don’t want to know_.” Bruce mutters, turning away from them.

Bucky and Tony’s laughter follows him all the way to the kitchen.


	2. 'Be more chill,' as the kids say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a picture of a hedgehog.
> 
> Completely inexplicably, Bucky is just staring at one of those moving picture-image things (the thing that’s named after that one brand of peanut butter? right?) of a _hedgehog._
> 
> What even…
> 
> Does he want to ask? Is that really a good idea?
> 
> Steve sighs -- better to ask and be confused than not ask and be even more confused, right?
> 
> “Whatcha lookin’ at, Buck?”
> 
> Yes, good. Subtlety is key, Steve. ‘ _Be more chill,’_ as the kids say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Ep. 2: Bucky is not immune to internet cuteness -- in fact, he's possibly _extra susceptible_ to it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy -- as always, ideas for other scenes are always welcome via the comments below!

**[2] - ‘Be more chill,’ as the kids say**

It’s a picture of a hedgehog.

Completely inexplicably, Bucky is just staring at one of those moving picture-image things (the thing that’s named after that one brand of peanut butter? right?) of a _hedgehog_.

What even…

Does he want to ask? Is that really a good idea?

Steve sighs -- better to ask and be confused than not ask and be even more confused, right?

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Buck?”

Yes, good. Subtlety is key, Steve. _‘Be more chill,’_ as the kids say.

“Hedgehog, Steve.”

“Buck, what-- I _know_ it’s a hedgehog, love. Why are you looking at pictures of hedgehogs?”

Bucky curls in closer to Steve’s side, and turns his phone screen up to show Steve the image.

([ https://tenor.com/view/hedgehogs-bath-cleaning-feet-gif-3463825 ](https://tenor.com/view/hedgehogs-bath-cleaning-feet-gif-3463825))

“See, Steve? He protecc, he attacc, but most important, he like bug as snacc.”

Steve just gives the top of his lover’s head a dumbfounded look.

“And this one! Looklooklook, _Stevie_ \-- he a snek, but also a cat.”

“...Bucky, what-- hunh? What is a _snek_?”

Bucky swipes to a new image, and tilts his phone screen up towards Steve again.

([ https://tenor.com/view/cute-awe-otter-ferret-gif-4119879 ](https://tenor.com/view/cute-awe-otter-ferret-gif-4119879))

“Steeb look, smol cat-snek is smol.”

“Sm-- you know what.”

Steve sighs and ruffles his boyfriend’s hair.

“He is very cute Buck, yes.”

Bucky frowns.

“No, Steve, you don’t understand -- is _smol_ . Cute, yes, but is _smol floof of spike_ and I like.”

Steve doesn’t even know what to say, he just stares at Bucky with a blank, vaguely confused look on his face.

Bucky studies his expression for a moment, and then hums.

“Ahhhh, I see.” He makes a vague, flat-handed chopping gesture over the top of his head.

“ _R-slash-whoosh_.”

“Ooooo, showme showme showme! I wanna see people being dumb on the internet!”

Clint skids to a stop from where he was headed towards the kitchen and immediately course-corrects around to the couch that Steve and Bucky are curled up on, flopping his arms over the back of it and resting his chin on the top of Bucky’s head.

“No no,” Bucky shakes his head gently, but tilts his phone screen up for the archer to see anyway, scrolling lazily through a couple of pictures of ferrets and hedgehogs. “I meant _Steve_ is r-slash-whoosh.”

“Ah.” Clint nods sagely. “Yes, definitely. It’s okay though, we love him anyway.”

He nuzzles Bucky’s hair a moment, and then turns to wander back towards the kitchen.

“Cute hedgehog too, Buck -- he’s so _smol_ , it’s adorable.”

Bucky sits up to beam at him over the back of the couch, eyes alight.

“Yes, thank you! That’s what I said to Steve, but he didn’t get it, so that’s why…”

He makes the vague slashing gesture over his head again, this time accompanied by a ‘wshhhhh’ noise from his mouth, and Clint laughs.

“Yeah, that would definitely explain it. Can’t blame him though--” The archer grabs a tin of almonds from a cabinet, and pops one in his mouth. “I’m honestly surprised _you_ know it.”

Bucky just huffs, slouching back down against Steve’s side again. Steve still has no idea what’s going on, but he wraps his right arm around behind Bucky and tucks the man up under his chin, content in the knowledge that he doesn’t need to be worried.

“Excuse, am big brain, I know these things.” Bucky mutters.

“Also, _want_.”

“You want… a hedgehog? Is that even legal?” Steve tries to imagine the mechanics of how that would work, and fails. What do they eat? How much space do they need?

...where do they defecate?

“You’re not my dad!” It’s a childlike affectation of Bucky’s usual voice. “You can’t tell me what to do!”

“...no? I’m not? Buck, babe, that doesn’t answer my question.”

Bucky is the one to sigh this time.

“It’s a meeeeeeme, Steeb. Although…” He gives Steve a quick once over and a wink.

“ _Zaaaaam_ , Zaddy.”

Steve just blinks at him.

“ _Anyway ,_ it’s perfectly legal, Stevie. You don’t even need a special permit here in New York, unlike some states.”

Steve hums, rubbing his hand over the crown of Bucky’s shoulder.

“Sounds like you’ve done some research on this, love.”

“Yeah!” Bucky’s eyes light up -- more passionate than playful this time. “They’re actually nocturnal, did you know? Which, considering how…”

He gives a vague wave that encompasses the two of them, and then another off in the direction of where Tony presumably is down in the labs.

“You know -- with nightmares and insomnia and shit -- that might actually be a good thing? To have something grounding to interact with if any of us ever wake up in the middle of the night? And they don’t eat very much, and they’re pretty clean, and--”

“Buck, hey, you don’t have to convince me.” Steve shifts to bring his other arm around and wraps his lover in a tight hug. Bucky huddles closer, closing his eyes on a small exhale.

“If you think it’s something that would help, Buck, I’m all for it.” Steve gently strokes a thumb across Bucky’s cheek, his low murmur hanging warm and encouraging in the small space between them.

They both look up as Tony wanders into the room from the direction of the elevator, fiddling with some small gadget in his hands.

Without taking his eyes off of… _whatever_ it is, he navigates gracefully around the various pieces of furniture and other hazards in the room, and sinks heavily onto the couch on Steve’s other side. Steve lifts the arm that Tony is now leaning against, and the engineer curls into Steve’s chest in a parallel of Bucky on the other side, never looking away from the (apparently) enrapturing gadget in his hands.

Steve leans down to press a soft kiss to the top of his head in greeting.

“Hey, love. What do you have there?”

“Hm, a knife!” Tony’s distracted hum is in much the same child-like tone as Bucky’s had been.

This time hearing it though, Steve just chuckles.

“No!” His soft cry matches the intended reference scarily well, and he lifts his right arm from behind Bucky to give a playful tug at the gadget in the engineer’s hands.

Tony just grins, and allows a few (adorable) moments of fake tug-o-war with the gadget before he flicks the back of Steve’s hand in retaliation.

“Hey!” Steve wraps the offending arm back around Bucky, but then leans down to nip at the tip of Tony’s ear in retaliation.

“Ack-- hey yourself!” One of the engineer’s hands flies up to cover the bite mark, and he bares his teeth in a playful snarl.

With an indulgent grin, Bucky watches from under his lashes as Steve makes an apologetic noise and leans in to press a gentle kiss to the tip of Tony’s nose.

As Steve moves to pull back, though, Tony lunges forward and sinks his teeth into their lover’s lower lip, and the engineer’s low rumble echoes the sparks in his eyes.

Steve’s answering growl has Bucky shifting against his side, as the assassin’s loose sweats start to grow tight, and he watches greedily as his lovers trade nips and snarls and wet slides of tongue.

Finally, the smaller brunet pulls back.

“Wow, I didn’t know it did that.” Comes the nasally, paraphrased murmur -- because of _course_ Tony of all people knows TikTok memes.

Bucky chuckles, and leans forward to boop Tony’s nose.

“Smol engineer is smol -- and floof too.” He reaches up to ruffle the surprisingly soft shock of brunet curls -- obviously, those fancy shampoos that Starks shells out the big bucks for are well worth it.

(In his weaker moments, Bucky sometimes wishes he could turn the man’s hair into a blanket or a sweater or something. It’s _just that soft_.)

Tony just turns and hooks an arm around the back of Bucky’s neck, reeling the assassin in for a wet, heated kiss of his own.

“Who are you calling _small_ , snark-cicle?” Bucky can feel Tony’s smirk against his own lips.

“You certainly weren’t calling me small last night -- what was it, again? ‘So big, Tony, please! _More_!’”

Steve rumbles out a low laugh, leaning forward to lick at the corners of their mouths where Bucky and Tony are still trading the occasional swipe of tongue and teeth.

“He’s got you there, Buck.”

“Not today, he doesn’t.” In a flash, Bucky is launching himself over Steve’s lap to trap the smaller brunet back against the arm of the couch. One hand pins Tony’s wrists above his head, while the other reaches down to grip the man’s half-hard length through his sweats.

“Yeah, I was screaming for you last night, I’ll _happily_ admit it. But you know what?” Bucky leans down to whisper in the whimpering engineer’s ear.

“I think today it’s _your_ turn to take a ride and scream for me, love.”

And it’s _Nat’s_ turn to be the unfortunate one caught coming into the kitchen as the three of them stumble back towards the elevator.

This time though, Steve can only shake his head, glancing at where Bucky has hoisted Tony up with one hand around his neck and the other up under his ass -- the dark-haired assassin’s not even watching where he’s _going_ , too busy making out with Tony to have any semblance of situational awareness, and Natasha has to dodge out of the way.

Steve shoots her a wry smile. “I wish I could tell you it’s not a sex thing, but… “

“Oh, it’s _definitely_ a sex thing.” She murmurs. “Why would you even try to tell me otherwise?”

He gives her a small half-shrug. “Bruce?”

“Ah.” She nods. “Fair enough.”

“Steve! Get your ass in here -- I wanna do filthy things to it, and I _can’t_ if you don’t get in the damn elevator!” It’s Tony, calling to him from where Bucky has him pinned up against the inside wall of the elevator. Bucky doesn’t say anything, just gives Steve a wicked grin and slips one hand into the back of Tony’s sweats.

The engineer whimpers, eyes rolling back in his head, one hand scrabbling for purchase against the wall as his knees go weak.

Steve sighs. “I’m so sorry, Nat.”

“Steve, do me a favor and just, go? You’re only prolonging it by trying to apologize.”

“Yeah, right.” He swallows, sweats going tight. “Go, of course, I--”

“ _Elevator_ , Steve. _Go._ ”

Steve… goes.

 _Eagerly_.

\-----

Of course Bucky chooses _now_ \-- several hours after the initial conversation, with Steve and Tony’s asses sore and Bucky’s mouth red and puffy, all three of them spread-eagled and panting on the huge bed they all share -- as the best time to bring up the hedgehogs again.

“I wanna get a pet hedgehog. Steve said I could.”

Tony chokes on an inhale, and ends up coughing and laughing at the same time.

“Buck, _Bucky_ \-- gods above, don’t _do_ that to an old man! _Especially_ not after you’ve fucked his brains out -- what am I supposed to _do_ with that?”

Bucky grins and curls onto his side, facing the middle of the bed where Tony is wedged in between Steve and Bucky.

“Let me get one, that’s what. They’re small, and pretty clean, and they don’t eat much, and--”

Tony reaches out to press a finger to the assassin’s mouth, and follows it up with a gentle brush of lips.

“You don’t have to convince me, love. You want a pet, and Steve already said yes? Then absolutely, whatever you want.”

He leans in to press another kiss to Bucky’s lips, but pauses halfway, brow furrowing.

“Steve, you _did_ actually say yes, right?”

He swallows Bucky’s indignant noise of affront, and Steve chuckles, curling around the engineer’s back to press a hand to Bucky’s cheek.

“Yes, I did -- and I agree. He told me he thinks it would be helpful whenever one of us can’t sleep, since they’re usually nocturnal animals, and I… don’t think that could hurt, at the very least.”

Tony hums.

“ _Definitely_ not,” He mutters darkly.

“Yes, okay, _bet_.” Bucky murmurs. “So it’s really okay? If I…”

“Yes, Buck, absolutely,” Steve soothes, pulling his hand back to curl around Tony’s hip. He presses a kiss to the back of the man’s neck, in silent solidarity -- if he tried to make a deal out of Tony’s comment, the man would just throw up walls, so instead…

Definitely not a bad idea, _indeed_.

“You tell us what we need, and we’ll help you find it. Easy as pie,” He reassures them both.

“Yeah, what Stevie said.” Tony agrees.

“ _Bet._ ” Bucky whispers, slipping into slumber as the other two settle in to do the same.

And Steve -- fucked out and heavy-lidded -- can’t even be bothered to wonder what that’s supposed to mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am accepting suggestions for the name of Bucky's hedgehog, who will definitely appear again in later chapters. The meme-ier the better -- current running ideas are Sonic, Tails, etc.
> 
> ~~hey look I actually managed to stick to that posting schedule I mentioned~~

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want to try holding myself to a posting schedule, for once, so hopefully that will mean a new chapter every Saturday? I have 3 fully written right now, and sketches of the other 3, so we'll see where it goes!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcome -- let me know what you liked, or didn't like, or anything in between!
> 
> And lastly, but most important: stay safe out there, friends. It's a crazy world we live in, and whatever you choose to do about it, I hope you stay healthy and happy and safe <3
> 
> ~~why is this always the most difficult part of posting something lmao~~


End file.
